Mixed Basket
by MirokuTK
Summary: In an attempt to break the Sohma's curse, Tohru accidently causes them all to switch bodies. KyoHiro,MomiHaru,KagKisa,YukiShigKur,RitHitAay
1. Everybody Loves Kyo

**Disclaimer: I'm finally starting this fic. YAY! I've been waiting for months to start. Anyway, I should probably warn you now that I've gotten kinda slow on the updates but I never abandon a fic so… yeah. Oh also for those of you that don't know, in a few books it will be revealed that Akito is a girl and I'm planning on incorporating that, just a heads up.**

Chapter 1:

Everybody Loves Kyo

The final bell rang and Tohru Honda was busily gathering her things when Yuki approached her, "Honda-san I'm sorry but I can't walk you home after work, the school council meeting's going to be running late," the grey haired boy sighed then looked in the doorway where Kakeru was already waiting for him with his normal, overexcited smile, "This is going to be a long day."

"YUN-YUN OVER HERE!" Kakeru yelled and waved his arms wildly in the air to get his attention.

"See you at the house Honda-san," he gently said as he smiled wantingly at the girl.

"Ehhh?" Tohru replied awkwardly. The brunette girl waited until Yuki left the room before walking over to where Kyo, Arisa and Hanajima were waiting for her.

"Hey Tohru-kun, what did Yuki say?" her blond friend asked as she leaned against an air-conditioning vent.

"Oh he just said he couldn't pick me up, I guess I'll just have to walk home alone," Tohru answered, keeping a steady smile on her face.

"No, I can pick you up. I'll just have to leave the Dojo early," Kyo told her.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that Kyo-kun. I'll be fine!" the girl told him apologetically as she waved her arms in front of her face.

"Of course I do, you wouldn't last five minutes on your own out there. You're hopeless," the red head said with a sigh then lightly tapped the girl's forehead with his fist.

"Yeah Tohru, you really are," Uo-chan agreed with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Well I've gotta go, I'll pick you up around six," Kyo told her then walked away from the group and out of the classroom. A brown haired girl in the other corner watched as he left then followed after him.

* * *

**5:26 P.M. at the Dojo**

"Hey Kyo, where are you going?" Kagura shouted from her spot on the floor.

"Who cares," Hiro mumbled as he did his exercises.

"I've got to go pick up Tohru from work, I'll see you tomorrow," the red head informed his relatives as he picked up his backpack. Then, without changing his clothes, Kyo slipped on his shoes, opened the sliding door, and walked out into the fresh air.

As Kyo walked down the dirt path leading back to the road he could hear rustling from the bushes around him. The cat shoved his hands into his pockets and hastened his pace. With every footstep he could feel the eyes watching him get closer and closer until finally he couldn't take it anymore. The teenager burst into the bushes to find a brown haired girl staring at him, "I swear I can explain!"

"You'd better fucking explain, what the hell were you doing stalking me?" Kyo yelled at his peer.

"Kyo I… I… I love you! Please love me too," the girl said as she started to cry.

"I told you last time, stay the hell away from me, I'm not interested," the red head sneered and tried to walk away but felt a small tugging on his right arm.

The boy turned around just in time to narrowly avoid the girl's embrace by falling to the ground, "Please Kyo, I've loved you since the first time I saw you, I swear I'd be a great girlfriend," the girl pleaded as he backed away on the ground.

"You're fucking crazy," he yelled as he scrambled to his feet and began to run away.

"Come back Kyo," she screamed as she began to chase after him.

Fifteen minutes later, Tohru waited on the street corner for her escort to arrive. Work had let out early and she had not wanted to impose by waiting inside so instead she stood outside as the mosquitoes bit at her ankles.

"Hey Tohru!" The brunette jumped at the sound of a boy's voice behind her.

"Ah Momiji, you scared me," the girl said as she panted heavily.

"Well I just saw you standing here and I was wondering if you wanted me to walk home with you," the blond told her with a wide smile on his face.

"Oh no Kyo said he was going to pick me up, I wouldn't want to stand him up. Not after the fact he's cutting class just to help me out," explained Tohru nervously as she waved her hands in front of her face, as was her nervous habit.

"Okay, then I'll wait with you," he replied with a closed mouth smile.

"Okay, he should be here in…" she started then stared down at her watch and began to tremble, '… twenty minutes. Well at least you're here to keep me company today."

Tohru mustered up a smile and the two began to talk. Five minutes later they heard shouting from nearby, "Tohru you've got to help me, some hell bitch has been chasing me for twenty minutes," Kyo shouted as he saw her. The boy then grabbed her arm and dragged her around a corner. As soon as he was sure no one could see, Kyo bent down and hugged the girl, turning himself into an orange cat.

Only seconds later a brunette girl Tohru recognized from class burst into the alleyway where she was standing with the cat in her arms, "Oh great now where did he go?" she yelled before spotting Tohru, "Tohru Honda, I should have know I'd find you here. I've noticed the way your always cling to MY Kyo. Always following him around and talking with him. I'll have you know that me and Kyo are deeply DEEPLY in love and we don't appreciate the way you're always fawning over him. Now if you'll excuse me I have to… get my hair done. Humph."

The brunette girl then walked off in a huff with her nose held up high. Tohru and Kyo were watching her walk off when Momiji entered the alley, "Hey Tohru, why'd you two run off in such a … oh why's Kyo a cat?"

"I needed to hide from this psycho whose been chasing me. Momiji what the hell are prr(not a typo) you doing," Kyo yelled but soon fell tranquil from the light petting under his chin and was purring in Tohru's arms.

Tohru's face went red as she prepared to ask a question that had just popped into her mind, "So I guess I'll just leave you here and wait for you to get dressed."

"No way, that freak's still out there, just carry me around for a few minutes and we'll just duck into some store later. I'll get dressed in the bathroom," Kyo instructed and Momiji gathered up his clothes on the ground.

As the cat instructed, they walked along the road for another few minutes until they spotted a store, "Hey we're just in time, the store is closing in ten minutes," Momiji told the two after he read the hours card on the door.

"Wow that's lucky, come on Kyo let's go find the bathroom," Tohru replied as they entered the building. The three of them only had to search through the mall aisles for a minute or two before they found the bathroom. Tohru opened the door and placed the orange cat on the ground, "We'll see you in a few minutes."

Momiji tossed the boys clothes in and closed the door, 'They could have at least left the lights on,' Kyo thought as he waited to return to human form.

Meanwhile, Tohru and Momiji were exploring the store as they waited, "Tohru how do I look?" the blond laughed as he modeled some old faux jewelry.

As Tohru reached for a blue beaded necklace she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. As her blond friend continued playing dress up, Tohru walked over to where she saw some strips of paper bearing elegant Japanese characters, "Do you like our sutras?"

The brunette girl jumped at the sound of an old woman's voice from behind her, "Ah, um I mean yes… I was just wondering, what do they do?"

"Well those right there are supposed to cure the sick, the next one is to ward of evil spirits, then that one is to free a human from possession, then this one is…"

"Wait so you're saying if I had a friend who was being possessed by an evil spirit, this thing would free them?" Tohru said hopefully as sh thought, 'This might be exactly what I need to break the Sohma's curse.'

"Yes, so do want me to wrap some up," the elderly woman asked with a gentle smile on her face.

"Yes please, I'll take thirteen," she said ecstatically as she reached into her purse for so me money. The clerk and apparent owner walked Tohru over to the register and rang her up. After paying, Tohru slipped the sutras into her purse and walked over to where Kyo was currently yelling at Momiji.

"Take that crap off now. Someone's gonna think your stealing it, and I refuse to get felt up because of you!" Momiji only stuck his tongue out at the teenager and Kyo hit him over the head.

The blond immediately spotted Tohru and ran over to her, "Wah Kyo hit me!"

Tohru looked into the boys eyes and smiled as she thought, 'By this time tomorrow they'll finally be normal.'

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was really short compared to how much I normally write (and the title sucks XD)it's just it doesn't feel right going past this point. Anyway now I feel bad so I'll write another chapter before continuing with TKP if I get at least five reviews. Oh also for later chapters does anyone know which characters live with parents and which ones don't. I'm currently down the shore so or now I can't go to the manga for answers. Thanks. **


	2. The Switch

**Disclaimer: OK I only got 4 reviews but I wanted to start a new chap anyway, so… yeah. Oh and incase you didn't realize this I don't own Fruits Basket.**

Chapter 2:

The Switch

Tohru waited until after class to approach her black haired friend, "Hana-chan I needed to ask you something."

"Yes, what is it?" the girl asked her finicky friend.

"I was just wondering if you could look at these sutras I bought yesterday and tell me if they're real," Tohru replied as she reached into her bag and grabbed the paper.

Hanajima grabbed a sutra from her friend and began to examine it, "I see purple clouds surrounding this, you are dealing with powerful magic. I suggest that you use this with the utmost care Tohru-chan."

A terrified look appeared on Tohru Hondas face as she managed to ask her final sentence, "What should I do if something gooees wr wr wrong?"

"Well I suggest that you tear the sutra, that should undo the effects, but only if it's on the object or person that it was used on," the goth girl instructed her then passed the sutra back to it's owner

"Thank you Hana-chan! Seeya later!" Tohru said then flashed her a smile.

As she got up from her seat, the Honda girl shoved the paper into her purse and pulled out a cell phone. She dialed a number and waited until she heard a voice on the other end, "Hello who is this?"

"Hey Momiji, it's me Tohru can you come by Shigure's house at around six thirty, I think I may have found a cure."

* * *

**6:24 at the Sohma Residence**

"OK, we're here. What's this big cure of yours, stupid woman," Hiro yelled stubbornly as he and Kisa walked in through the sliding door.

"I can't tell you yet, not until everyone's here. Which by the way did anyone manage to find Rin and tell her to come? I didn't know her cell number." Tohru asked the twelve Sohmas in the room.

"Rin said she wasn't coming which really means she's spying on us from the bushes outside," Haru monotonously responded and pointed towards the door.

"Oh okay, I guess we'll just have to start without her. Here everyone, take one of these," Tohru smiled nervously as she handed out the sutras.

Hiro stared down at the piece of paper in his hand and sneered, "What am I suppose to do with this, threaten the ram out of me with paper cuts. You are so stupid believing in magic. Who ever sold you this must be laughing at how big of a sucker you are."

"Hiro you turn into a sheep when girls hug you and you don't believe in magic?" Shigure smirked and watched as the young boy was dumbfounded then turned back to the girl, "Now what should we do?"

"Well I think you just put it on yourself and wait," Tohru guessed with a slightly shaking voice, not quite sure herself of what to do. The twelve Sohmas placed the sutras on their foreheads and waited for something to happen.

"See I told you guys this was stu…" the sutra on Hiro's forehead began to shine and he grabbed his head in anguish as pain shot through his body.

Tohru watched in horror as one by one the Sohmas fell the ground, screaming in pain as the sutras shined brighter and brighter, 'This is all my fault. I can't believe I was so selfish. I risked all their lives just so I could feel better. I'm such a horrible person.' As the thought was finished the sutras dimmed and the Sohmas grew calm. Tohru rushed over to Kyo and was relieved when she saw his chest rise and sink, "Oh Kyo thank goodness you're alright."

"Not quite," the red head replied then began licking the back of his left hand. He then looked over to where Yuki was now sitting up and hissed. Without so much as a hug, the teenager was surrounded by orange smoke and an orange cat stood in his place. The cat ran over to the now panicked grey haired boy and "Yuki" was surrounded by a grey mist. A small rat began to dash across the room in its attempt to escape the cat's wrath. Within moments all the Sohma's had woken up and changed into their animal forms, the dragon having found a glass of water on the table.

Seconds later an angry girl with long black hair burst through the door and stared furiously at Tohru, "What the hell did you do?"

"I don't know Rin, first they were all screaming and now they're animals. I don't know what went wrong," the brunette told her as she broke down into tears.

"Perhaps I can explain," a familiar sounding voice called to the girls. They looked down to see a black dog wagging his tail, "It seems that the spell that trapped us within the bodies of your friends was more powerful then the magic that you invoked with your sutras.

"Wait, are you saying that you're all the original zodiac animals?" Rin said in shock to the black dog.

"Exactly, as near as I can tell the pain that went through Shigure, and I'll assume the rest of the Sohmas, came from the power of the sutras fighting to fulfill its goal. Unfortunately the curse has sealed us within these bodies in a way only the Sohmas themselves could break through. But since two souls still resided in the bodies the magic took your friends souls and left us with their bodies," the dog explained then began licking Tohru's face.

"Oh great, this is all your fault Honda-baka! Now how the hell do you expect to fix this?" the black haired Sohma sneered as she watched the girl cry as the dog walked off.

"Wait I think I remember something," Tohru said in a slightly cheerier tone.

"_What should I do if something gooees wr wr wrong?"_

"_Well I suggest that you tear the sutra, that should undo the effects, but only if it's on the object or person that it was used on."_

The Honda girl quickly began to gather up the sutras that had fallen on the ground when the Sohmas transform as Rin looked on in confusion, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Here take these, put them on the animals and tear them in half. It should return them to normal," the brunette said then handed off six sutras. The two girls then took off after the animals which appeared to still be in the room, "Here boy, here boy," Tohru called to the dog who walked back over to her.

"Yes, what is it?" the dog asked as Tohru carefully placed a sutra on his head. As soon as she ripped it in half, the dog was surrounded by purple smoke and a naked Shigure laid unconscious on the floor, causing Tohru to slam against the wall in shock.

On the other side of the room Rin was furiously chasing after the boar, "Come back here you stupid pig!" With some effort Isuzu managed to trap her target in a corner, "Take this," she yelled then slammed the paper on the boar's forehead. She ripped it and Kagura's body was on the floor.

One by one the girls captured the animals until only the Cat, the Rat, the Snake, and the monkey were left. As Rin pulled back furniture in her search for the white snake, Tohru approached the orange cat who's paw was holding back the rat by it's tail, "Finally after all these years, I've got you in my claws."

The Cat was opening his mouth wide when Tohru scooped him up and placed a sutra on the forehead of the animal. She placed him back down on the floor and braced herself as she tore the sutra and a naked Kyo appeared in an orange puff. "Thank you for saving me, now if you'll excuse me I have to go," the rat squeaked and ran off.

He didn't make it far before the snake came out from under the table and surrounded him, "I've gone without feeding for sssssenturies, so I guessssssssss you'll havvvvvvvve to do," the snake hissed then snapped out at the rat. But suddenly Rin shoved a strip of paper in the snake's mouth and as soon as he bit sown, a white mist appeared and Ayame's body lay on the ground, wrapped around the tiny rat.

"Thanks Rin, I've got Yuki," Tohru smiled as she raced over. Her hand was shaking and she covered her eyes as she reached in-between Ayame to grab the rat. She picked it up by the fur on the back of its neck and placed the sutra on its stomach. She ripped off the top and Yuki's body fell to the ground to Tohru's horror, "Yeah we only have one more left Rin," Tohru smiled and pointed at the monkey swinging from the off ceiling fan.

"Bend down!" the black haired girl ordered once they were under the fan. A weirded out look appeared on Tohru's face which made Rin scowl, "Just do it!" Almost as soon as she was on the ground, Tohru felt Isuzu's high heeled boots go into her back. After finding her balance, the moody girl managed to grab the cowering monkey. She jumped off the brunettes back and placed the final sutra on the monkey and in and orangish puff, Ristu joined his naked relatives on the ground.

"Yeah at least it's all over now," Tohru smiled but was disappointed when the girl scowled back at her.

"We're not in the clear yet baka. You still need to see if their alright since this is all your fault," Rin spat back. For several minutes already the girls could hear a few of the Sohmas groaning but as of yet, none had woken up.

Tohru ran over to where Kyo's body laid on the ground and began to shake him, "Kyo are you ok, wake up," she cried as she shook the boy back and forth, "Please Kyo wake up, you have to be ok, please wake up."

"I'm awake I'm awake stop crying," a young voice called out to her.

Tohru looked down and saw that he was still sleeping. When she looked around the room and found that Hiro was sitting up and staring at her, "K-K-K-Kyo?"

"Yeah, you were just calling for me right, god I think there's something in my throat, my voice sounds strange," Kyo replied as he attempted to stand up but almost immediately fell to the ground, "Tohru-kun could you help me up? I can't seem to get balanced."

All Tohru could do was stare when Rin hit her arm, "What the hell did you do?"

"I don't know. It must have happened because we just used any sutra instead of the ones they used. Oh this is all my fault, I can't believe this is happened," Tohru sobbed as Kyo found his clothes and started putting them on. A shocked look appeared on Rin's face as she realized something and rushed to Haru's side.

"OK was kind of a stupid ass joke is this, did you go out and buy bigger clothes for me or something, and why the hell did you shave my armpits, what kind of dumb prank is this?" Kyo sneered as held onto the large boxers and stared at the girls in confusion.

Rin didn't seem to notice, and instead continued to shake Hatsuharu, "Haru-kun, please tell me you're Haru-kun."

"Who are you talking to," she heard Momiji's voice ask. She looked around to see that, as Kyo had done before, the blond was staring at her. Around the room a few others seemed to be waking up as well.

"Did it work Onee-chan?" 'Kagura' asked Tohru but then looked down to see something new, "What happened?"

"Um Kisa, is that you?" the Honda girl asked. Kisa nodded slightly.

"Why the hell does Kagura think she's Kisa?" Kyo asked in confusion.

"Why are you calling me Kagura, Hiro-chan?" she asked as she put her fist to her lip, a nervous habit that developed over the years.

"Why are you calling me Hir…o?" An expression of hock and fear as he finally noticed his body lying at Tohru's feet, "Holy shit I'm dead."

"Um actually, maybe you should see something," Tohru told him as she pulled a small mirror out of her bag and tossed it over to him.

When he gazed into the tiny mirror he almost dropped it out of shock, "What the hell, I'm Hiro? How the hell did this happen?"

"This idiot screwed up and got you kicked out of your own bodies then put you back inside the wrong ones," Rin said as she pointed her thumb at Tohru.

"Hiro, give me the mirror," Haru called to the brown haired boy.

"I'm not Hiro! I'm Kyo!" he yelled then forcefully tossed the hand mirror.

"This sucks," he said monotonously with a slight wince as he saw Momiji's reflection then turned to Kisa, "You wanna look, Kisa?"

"No thank you" she said quietly as Kyo found Hiro's clothes and began to put them on.

"What's with all the yelling?" They heard Shigure's voice ask as he woke up.

"Check it out for yourself," Haru said as he tossed the mirror and slid on Momiji's pink bunny themed boxers.

"Ah I'm the lech!" Yuki yelled.

"I wonder who he is?" Haru mumbled to Kyo as Yuki fixated his eyes on the mirror in shock.

"Who cares, all I know is Hiro needs to stop wearing short-shorts," Kyo complained as he buttoned up Hiro's shirt.

"I know what you mean," the now blond boy replied as he slid on a pair himself

Seven minutes, and five awoken Sohmas, later, Hiro awoke to find himself staring at… himself, "Ah! What the hell? Oh I get it I'm still asleep," he said the nervously began to laugh.

"Sorry to tell you but, as much as this sucks, we've switched bodies," Kyo told him with a sigh.

"You're kidding me right, body switching isn't real," he said with a smirk on Kyo's face.

"Listen you brat I'm telling the truth… erg stop smirking at me and see for yourself," the brunette boy (by that I mean Kyo from now on) turned to "Ayame" and held out his hands, "Hatori, toss it over here."

"I'm the frickin cat, yuck," he sneered and put down the mirror and stared at his body.

"Shut up, and put these on," Kyo said then tossed him his clothes.

"Wait so who's who?" Hiro asked as he slid on Kyo's black boxer briefs.

The now young boy pointed to where Haru was attaching his collar onto his new neck, "That's Haru in Momiji and Momiji's in Haru. Over there Kisa's in Kagura and Kagura's in Kisa. Now that's the end of the easy ones. Hatori's inside Ayame, Ristu's in Hatori, Yuki's in Shigure, Shigure's in Kureno and we're waiting for those two to wake up."

Kyo pointed at Yuki and Ritsu's bodies and the grey haired teenager began the yawn, "So did it work, is the rooster gone?"

"I suppose you could say that," Shigure said to a now wide eyed Kureno "Well if you're Kureno I guess that makes him Ayame."

* * *

**7 Minutes Later**

Tohru had was explaining in detail the events of that night when Ayame finished slipping on Ritchan's kimono, "Ah I'm gorgeous."

"Be quiet, I want to hear how the stupid woman screwed up," Hiro yelled to the man.

"Shut up you little brat, she was trying to help, it' not her fault it all blew up in her face!" Kyo yelled at the boy who inhabited his body.

"Who are you calling little, Squirt?" Hiro sneered, temporarily enjoying Kyo's height advantage, "Besides who asked her to help, I know I didn't. Just because we're cursed, she assumes we need help. It isn't possible we couldn't enjoy living like this? Or does she just assume that we and all the Sohmas that came before us are too stupid to figure a way out for ourselves but she can. I can't stand people who just assume they know everything."

"Shut up, can't you see she's already upset," the brown haired boy yelled at Hiro.

"No he's right, I never thought about what could have happened. I risked all your lives just so I could say I was helping. I don't deserve your kindness," Tohru said to al the Sohmas and then broke down into tears.

"Yeah you did stupid woman," grunted Hiro, enfuriating the "child" next to him.

"That's it you brat, shut the hell up," Kyo told him as he made a fist. A second later his tiny fist made impact with a red head of hair.

"Hey that hurt!" Hiro yelped then stared angrily at Kyo then hit him back.

Shigure laughed silently then whispered to Hatori, "Those two fight like brothers, how much you wanna bet they don't make it through the night without killing each other."

Hatori's eyebrow raised in intrigue when Yuki asked Tohru a question, "Well if those sutras you bought caused all of this, why not just go back to that place and buy some more?"

"Wow I can't believe I didn't think of that before?" Tohru laughed lightly at her own stupidity, her tears still wet on her cheeks.

"No we can't. Don't you remember, the place closed forty-five minutes ago," Momiji reminded her from where he sat Indian styled on the floor with an overly happy smile plastered on Haru's face.

"Then I guess we're stuck like this for a day, it could be worse. Besides look how cute we are," screamed Kagura excitedly right before she lunged and wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck.

"Get the hell off of me," yelled the "child" as he attempted to pry her off of his new body.

"Well if we're going to be stuck like this I guess you all can stay the night," Shigure smiled slyly then turned to Kyo, "Kyo, you don't mind sharing a room with Hiro do you?"

"What! No Way, I'm not staying alone in a room with that brat!"

"Oh don't worry you won't have to, with all the Sohmas here I'd say you'll have a few more roommates," Shigure giggled slightly as Kyo's face turned red.

Eventually the boy gave in and removed Hiro's cell phone from his pocket. The mogeta keychain swayed back in forth as Kyo dialed. He waited three rings before someone finally picked up, "Hello, who is this?"

"Uh hey Mom, it's Hiro. I just called to tell you I'd be staying at Shigure's house…"

* * *

**OK cool, this is around the length I normally write. I'm so happy it only took a week to write. Anyway I need to write another chapter of TKP before I continue with MB. But don't worry I have a few surprises in store for Kyo and Kureno at school, think Kimi. Anyway, seeya later. R&R.**


	3. School Daze

**Disclaimer: ****Yeah, it only took me 2 weeks to finish my chapter of TKP. Anyway I finally read the new Furuba (#14) but this still works. Oh also someone asked why Rin didn't switch, the truth is I didn't think it was in her character to take Tohru's help and also I haven't come up with an ending yet so I figured it would be good to have an extra sutra.**

Chapter 3:

School Daze

Kyo hit the alarm clock next to his head then rolled over to find himself sleeping next to him in the bed. Since there weren't enough beds in the house, the Sohmas had been forced to share, with the exception of Shigure who reserved his room for himself, 'Damn, I was hoping that was a dream,' he thought then began to shake his body, "Wake up Hiro, it's time for school."

"Another five minutes mom, and don't run with scissors," Hiro mumbled then rolled face down into his pillow.

"Come on Hiro, wake up, you need to leave in twenty minutes," Kyo shook his body until Hiro finally woke up.

"Fine, I'm up," he said then stared at his face, "Damn, I was hopping that was a dream."

'That's what I thought!' the cat yelled in his head as Hiro headed over to Kyo's drawer to find a school uniform.

"So should we wake them up too?" the now red head asked as he pointed to Momiji and Haru sleeping in the bed next to his own.

"I don't care, I'm going back to sleep," Kyo smirked then set the alarm to go off in a hour then buried himself in the covers.

Ten minutes later, the three boys came down the stairs, Haru wearing his normal necklaces with a hoop earring in Momiji's ear, his hair still messy from bed head. Tohru smiled when she saw them come to the table, Kisa and Rin already sitting down, "I'm happy you found the clothes I left out, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"It's not like this is permanent Tohru, we'll be back to normal right after school so don't feel so bad," Momiji told her, using Haru's unused smile muscles.

"Yeah, but what about the trauma I've got from having to go to the bathroom as Kyo?" Hiro shivered as he grabbed some toast that was on a plate in the middle of the table.

Seven minutes later, Kureno yawned as he walked down the stairs, "I haven't woken up this early in years, I'm lucky I heard the alarm at all over Yuki's snoring."

"Well now that you're rested, time to go to school," Haru informed him as Hiro, Momiji, and Tohru slid on their shoes at the door, Rin having left a few minutes earlier.

About twenty minutes later at school, Haru wandered off from the others, "Hey where are you going," Momiji asked.

"Don't worry, I'll meet you in homeroom," Haru smirked then walked off down the hallway. A few minutes later Haru slipped into the main office with some money he found in Kyo's drawer in hand. He slammed it down on the front desk and said to the receptionist, "I would like to buy a boy's uniform."

* * *

**23 Minutes Later at Shigure's Residence**

Kyo walked down the stairs in Hiro's uniform to see that most of the adults and Kisa were already eating, "Hey Kisa, shouldn't you be heading to College?"

"Ritchan says he'll drive me over in Hatori's car, I've never walked to school by myself before, my mom usually drives me," Kisa explained as she pointed to Ritsu who was currently apologizing to Shigure over something Kyo couldn't hear.

Moments later, Ritsu approached his two relatives, "I am sooooooooo sooooooooorrrryyyyyyy for the delay Kisa-chan, I'm ready to take you and Ayame-san to school now," the man apologized beggingly then noticed his brown haired relative sitting at the table, "Oh, Kyo-kun, would you like a ride too?"

"Why not?" Kyo shrugged then gulped down a cup of milk.

Five minutes later Kyo was strapped in between Kisa and Ayame in the car. The road felt rough as Ritsu pulled out of the driveway. As they drove down the road, the car swayed back and forth at a speed far above the speed limit. Kisa seemed to be shaking as gazed out her window whereas Ayame had his arms waving up in the air as he yelled, "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Ritsu, do you even have a driver's license," Kyo asked skeptically.

"Well Hatori has a license so I figured…" shocked expressions appeared on Kyo's and Kisa's faces while Ayame seemed as clueless as ever, "I'm soooooo sooooooooorrrrrrryyyyyyyy! Can you ever forgiiiive meeeeeee?"

"Fine just keep your eyes on the road!" Kyo yelled as Ritsu swerved into the left lane.

"I wish Hiro-chan was here," Kisa whimpered quietly as she shook in her seat.

"Here take Kyonkyon, he's good enough," Ayame smiled as he pressed the release button on Kyo's seatbelt then handed the now small boy over to her. Kyo felt her arms wrap around him tight as he struggled to free himself but eventually gave in, he knew well there was no escape from Kagura's clutches.

The rest of the car ride Kisa held on tightly to Hiro's body as Ayame smiled widely and waved happily to the people running for their lives outside the car. Occasionally this was disturbed when Kyo would yell, "Ritsu get the hell off the sidewalk!"

His tiny body flew forward as the car came to a sudden stop, "I'm soooo sooooorry Kyo-kun, I'll pick you up after school," Ritsu told him as he scurried out of the car.

"I'd rather die," Kyo snarled then slammed the door.

Eleven minutes later, Kyo was settling into a desk, in the classroom Hiro told him the night before to go to, when a slightly larger boy approached and slammed a fist into the desk, "Hey Baka, get out of my seat!"

"Who are you calling a moron, moron?" Kyo yelled then stood up and glared angrily.

"You, now get out of my way!" the class slowly began to focus in on the argument between the two boys.

"Make me," Kyo smiled cockily, making the boy's face turn red. He readied himself to throw a punch when the teacher entered the classroom; instead he just pushed the smaller boy onto the ground then quickly took his seat, snickering at the infuriated "Hiro" on the ground.

Kyo lifted himself into the nearby empty seat and began to rub his shoulder, 'Stupid kid, if I hadn't been distracted I could have dodged that easily.'

The teacher smiled as she pushed a television to the middle of the room. As soon as she set it up the teacher turned to her class and smiled once more, "Since we've been working so hard lately, I've decided to give you all a treat."

The teacher put in a DVD and "Mogeta Goes to the Moon" flashed on the screen. 'No!' Kyo screamed in his head as Hiro's classmates cheered.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Kureno stared at Arisa with a mixture of confusion and longing as the bell marking the end of first period. Hiro stamped towards the door from frustration at the lesson he didn't understand. It took him almost half the period to figure out Kyo's organization system and didn't understand what the teacher was talking about, something about some dead poet or another. As he was leaving the room he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to find a smiling Tohru, "What do you want stupid woman?"

"I would watch what I said to Tohru if I were you," Tohru's gothic friend seemed to appear, gazing daringly at "Kyo". "Tohru-chan I need to speak with you. The waves surrounding Yuki-kun seem different today; I fear he may be possessed by an evil spirit."

"Hey what about me, aren't my waves different?" Hiro yelled in outrage, having been briefed earlier by Tohru of the girl's abilities.

"Not really," she said dismissing him then stared over at "Yuki" who was busily picking up some books he had dropped.

Minutes later as Tohru lead them to their next class, Hiro whispered to Kureno, "The goth is onto us."

"I thought she was just onto Kureno," Tohru chirped in, having somehow overheard the words.

Hiro crossed his arms and grumbled, "Stupid women."

* * *

**Around an Hour Later at the Sohma Main House**

Shigure walked into the main house and heard yelling coming from Akito's room, "I am sooooooooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy! I must be punished! Please deliver your judgment!"

Akito was caught off guard by the strange remarks from her doctor. "Hatori" had been acting strangely since he arrived that morning. First, he didn't seem to realize what a stethoscope was, then when he figured it out, he was shocked by Akito's bosom (note: Akito is actually a girl, will be revealed in a future book). "Just get out of here," Akito sneered then watched the man leave the room. As he opened the door, she saw "Kureno" waiting on the other side. She gave him a look that said, "Come in," and he did. "Kureno, where were you last night? I missed you."

Akito had a seductive tone to her voice that as a writer, Shigure knew to well. Unlike the younger Sohmas, Shigure was well aware of the fact Akito was female. Even though he was young at the time, Shigure faintly remembered the celebration of the birth of the new zodiac God. Now the God that he could remember holding in his tiny arms as a baby was coming onto him. Shigure walked over to the woman and answered with a seductive voice of his own, "Don't worry Akito-chan, Gure-san just wanted to see me, but I was thinking about you the whole time."

"That's a good boy, but you know you're not supposed to go out without my permission, someone needs to be punished," she said as she walked towards the still open door. She slammed it shut and turned the lock. A mischievous smile appeared on her face as she pushes her kimono across her shoulders and moments later it laid on the floor.

"Shigure smirked as he thought, "When in Rome."

* * *

**That Afternoon**

The final bell rang and Tohru met up with Hiro and Kureno in the hallway, "Finally stupid woman, I thought you'd never get out of the classroom, now we can go back to that shop and reverse this mess," Hiro remarked.

"Well actually I've got to go to work; I'll pick them up after. I hope you don't mind" Tohru informed them apologetically

"What the hell, useless woman, I guess I'll have to get them myself," the red head yelled then stormed off down the hallway.

Tohru was about to say something when she heard a kid shouting from the opposite hall, "Momiji's wearing pants; it's a sign of the apocalypse!"

Seconds later a black haired boy ran past them and they saw "Momiji" nearby, "Haru where's Momiji-chan?" Tohru asked in a hushed tone.

"He should be over there," Haru told them and pointed towards the hall the black haired boy ran in.

Almost on cue the same boy came running out again, "Haru's smiling, it's another sign of the apocalypse!"

"That guy really needs to get a life," Haru said in his usual monotone as the teenager ran past.

"So now that we're all here, should we go back to Shigure-kun's house?" Kureno asked his family.

"Actually 'Yuki-chan' some girl was looking for you, oh there she is," Momiji said then began waving wildly at a nearby girl.

"Oh Yun-Yun, there you are, Kimi has been looking for you everywhere," the teenage girl waved back to them then approached in a seductive manner, knowing 'The Prince Yuki Club' was nearby.

"Really, which one is she?" Kureno asked the girl.

"What, you don't recognize Kimi?" Kimi question, her eyes glistening as she grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.

It took Kureno a few minutes before Kureno realized she was talking in the third person, 'Oh I bet she's Yuki's girlfriend, I know this act and it explains that nickname. I'd better act natural,' the rooster thought then bent down and gave the girl a quick kiss, shocking Tohru, the Sohmas and most of the girls in the hallway.

"Oh Yun-Yun!" Kimi exclaimed trying to act coy but secretly watching the president of Yuki's fan club (what's her name) turn red, "Oh Kimi almost forgot, the meeting's aout to start, come with Kimi!"

Kimi was practically attatched to Kureno's arm as they walked down the hall, 'Girls sure have gotten scarier since I was this age,' he thought as all the girls they passed by glared angrily at Kimi.

* * *

**45 Minutes Later**

"That last movie was the best, wouldn't it bee awesome to switch bodies like Ari and Mogeta did," one of Hiro's classmates said as they left the room.

"No it wouldn't, trust me," Kyo told them then walked off towards the exit.

He was almost off the school grounds when he heard a boy's voice call out to him, "Hey Hiro-baka, where are you going? We still haven't settled that argument."

When Kyo looked back at the boy, he was slamming his fist into his palm and smiling mischievously. Kyo just smirked back and retorted, "Bring it on."

The kid threw the first punch which Kyo easily dodged. One by one the children gathered around and began to chant, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Kyo continued evading the boy's blows and the crowd was cheering "his" name. Suddenly Kyo fell to the ground and kicked the legs out from under his opponent, "That's it, now I'm serious."

The boy once again struck out at Kyo but before he had a chance to dodge the fist was cause by a teenage hand with black and white prayer beads. "This loser giving you any trouble… Hiro?"

"Who the hell are you?" the kid yelled at Hiro.

"He's my cousin Hi… Kyo," Kyo smirked, feeling awkward using his own name.

The boy became very nervous and backed off, trying his best to seem confident, "Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow Baka when your boyfriend's not around."

The boy snickered as he walked away. Kyo waited until the crowd cleared before addressing his relative, "I could have handled that myself you know."

"No duh, everyone knows Nobu is all brawn and no brains, you'd have to be that stupid woman to lose to him," Hiro smirked and watched his own face turn red.

"I told you to stop calling her that! What did you come here for anyway?"

"You were with Tohru in the shop the night she bought those sutras right?" Hiro asked as they headed towards the street.

"Yeah so?"

"Well lead the way," the red head told him, Kyo giving him a nod of understanding.

Half an hour later the two were in front of the store where the cat changed two days earlier. Hiro pulled the door but it didn't open, "Damn it's locked."

"I've got worse news," Kyo said then pointed at a sign in the window, 'Space for Rent'.

* * *

**Cool I wrote it in a week and this is a good length. I hope you all enjoyed. I wish I could think of something witty to say but I can't so I guess just R&R.**


	4. Mother Issues

**Disclaimer: sorry this is taking forever, I'm in school now and I'm also working now so I have less free time but I'll still try my best. Oh and I don't own fruits basket. Oh and as a warning, this is where the story starts to get more serious, just a heads up.**

Chapter 4:

Mother Issues

Terrified expressions appeared on the Sohmas faces as Kyo and Hiro reported what the saw, "We asked around and one of the other store owners told Hiro that the old hag had a stroke two nights ago and decided to sell the store."

Hiro looked at the shocked faces of his relatives and scowled, "And that's not even the best part, turns out her family had a going out off business sale yesterday, guess what time it ended. Eleven PM."

"Wait so you're saying we could have been out of these bodies yesterday and now we're stuck in them!?!?" Hatori said in near outrage, loathing the way he had went through as Ayame and ruing the thought that he'd have to repeat it everyday for the rest of his life.

"Don't complain, at least you don't have to go through puberty again!" Kyo yelled at the man who was being uncharacteristically hostile.

"Well at least you still have a chance t a normal life, I can't go back to being a doctor. I went to school with Ayame, I know what his grades were, I'm not even sure how he graduated,"" Hatori told him in an attempt to win the argument but Kyo only shrugged his shoulders and began to walk away. The child's utter disconcern was what finally snapped the normally calm Hatori and in a second he tried to attack him but was held back by to pairs of arms.

"Hii-kun calm down, he's not worth it," Shigure told him trying to calm him down. Unfortunately Hatori was the least of his worries as the news began to affect the other Sohmas as well.

"I can't believe I'm going to be stuck as this pervert for the rest of my life," Yuki whined before Ayame wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Don't worry little brother; your loving older brother will be here for you every step of the way!"

"Great."

"I can't go through high school again, I hate writing essays," Kureno stressed as Momiji cried and Haru twitched slightly.

"Hiro-chan, I don't understand anything Kagura-chan's teachers say!" Kisa cried into Hiro's chest.

"It'll be alright Kisa, we'll fix this," Hiro comforted her then began to look around the room, 'Where is that stupid woman?"

Five minutes later the sliding door opened and a brunette girl entered nervously, "I... I...I have some bad news for you, I'm so sorry but, that shop I bought the sutras from has closed down."

"We know stupid woman, I went with Kyo earlier. This is all your fault," Hiro fumed at the girl but felt a tug at his shoulder.

"Hiro-chan, don't yell at Onee-chan, she was just trying to help," Kisa told him with the look in her eyes that made his heart melt even if they weren't her eyes.

"No, the kid's right, we wouldn't be in this mess if someone hadn't meddled," Kureno pointed out and Tohru received several angry glares from the normally peaceful Sohmas.

"Leave her alone, she was just trying to help, it's not her fault it blew up in her face. Besides we all agreed to the risk when we tried this out so don't blame her!" Kyo argued making the others look away in embarrassment.

'Thank goodness Kyo is here, I don't know what would have happened if he wasn't," the brunette girl thought as she looked at Kyo's small body standing in front of her. That was probably the hardest part of everything, how could she have done something so horrible to someone who cared so much about her. She didn't deserve his kindness, not after the selfish way she acted, after what she'd done to him.

Tohru was snapped out of her daze when the doorbell rang suddenly. "I'll get it," Yuki said then walked to the front corridor. He opened the door to find a woman in her mid thirties.

"Shigure-san, is my Hiro-chan here?" Satsuki asked the man she believed to be Shigure.

"Um yes he's in the living room with the others," Yuki replied nervously then led the woman into the room where the other twelve Sohmas were currently arguing.

As the two of them walked into the room, the noisy room went quiet and all eyes focused on the only person in the room who did not know what happened, "Mo… I mean Mrs. Sohma, what are you doing here?"

"Oh Kyo-kun I just came to pick up my cuddly little Hiro-chan. Oh are you having a Zodiac meeting I'm sorry I interrupted," she answered as she looked around at her family.

"We were just finishing up, but would it be alright if Hiro stayed another night," "Shigure" asked the woman.

"It's alright, I just need somethings," Kyo told him, realizing the inevitability of the situation, as much as he hated to admit it, Kyo was stuck this way and probably would be for the rest of his life. But still something in the back of him mind was trying to stop him, but Kyo just tried to drown it out as he headed up the stairs to his room.

The former cat was in front of the dresser when the door opened behind him and he looked to find himself in the doorway, "If you're going to go back to my house you'd better not screw up and spill our secret."

"Trust me that last thing in the world I want is for it to get out I'm stuck inside a little brat like you. So you got any real advice?" Kyo said, leaning against the dresser casually.

"Yeah, watch out for my mom, she's clueless. I honestly have no idea how she survived twenty three years without me," Hiro shrugged then left the room.

Kyo listened until he was sure the boy was on the stairs before opening his sock drawer. He pushed the garments around and underneath he found the only possession of any value to him, a picture taken of him and his mother a few months before her suicide. He slipped it into his pocket then headed down the stairs to where Hiro's mother was waiting for him, "Are you ready to go honey bear?"

"Whatever," the boy replied, scowling at the nickname, as he picked up his backpack, having agreed earlier to do Hiro's homework until he understood the work.

"Oh he so cute when he acts all moody," Satsuki smiled making Kyo blush.

"_You're so cute, I won't let anyone else see you."_

Kyo sullenly looked away as hi s mother's words echoed through his head. Noticing "her son's" strange behavior, Satsuki bent down and felt "Hiro's" forehead, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, let's just go," Kyo insisted as he pushed the woman's hand away then walked towards the door.

When the two of them were finally out of the house the Sohmas, with the exception of Hiro, took a sigh of relief, "So what were we talking about again?" Kureno asked and the focus returned to a very nervous Tohru Honda.

Kyo sat in silence in the back seat the whole ride back to Hiro's house despite "his mother's" attempts at conversation. When they arrived at the house, Kyo immediately headed towards Hiro's room, "Where are you going honey?"

"I've got a lot of homework to do," he replied and continued towards the stairs.

"Well dinner will be done in about a half an hour, I'm making chicken. Oh and your father won't be home till late so it will be just the two of us, well three," Satsuki smiled as she rubbed her stomach that would begin showing in a few weeks.

"Um, ok," the boy answered then thought he should try to sound like who the woman thought he was, "and uh, don't run around the grill, you might fall in."

The worried mother watched her "son" sprint up the stairs and disappear into his room. She knew something was going on with him, after all a mother can always tell. Over the next forty-five minutes, Kyo tried his hardest to concentrate on his homework but found that his new young mind lacked his normal focus. His mind continued to drift to the picture in his pocket, and the memories that came attached.

"_That poor woman, having to burden herself with that thing."_

"_They should have locked him up the moment he was born." Kyo could hear the women in the hall way gossip as there eyes darted back and forth between him and each other. His eyes began to water when he felt the grasp on his hand tighten._

_Kyo looked up to see his mother smiling down at him, "It's alright Kyo, they don't know what they're talking about. How about we go back home and I'll make you some hot chocolate." Kyo smiled widely as they walked towards their home._

A small smirk crossed Kyo's face as he thought of the memory but it was quickly replaced by a more morbid one.

_Kyo could feel the cold stares from his family as he stood alone after his mother's funeral, "I guess it was so hard on her having the cat as a son that she killed herself."_

"_If only she hadn't had that child."_

"_He's the one who pushed her to suicide."_

'It's not my fault, it's not my fault,' Kyo found himself yelling in his head as tears began to form in the wells of his eyes.

Kyo was snapped from his memories by a soft knock at his door, "Honey dinner's ready."

"Just give me a second," he yelled in his unchanged voice then closed his notebook and placed it back in his bag then headed towards the bedroom door which was covered by a Mogeta poster.

He followed the smiling woman down the stairs to where the dinner was waiting on the table. Once more, Kyo was silent as he ate his chicken and could feel the worried stares of the woman who believed he was her son. Something in the boy urged him to comfort the woman but he couldn't seem to look up, because when he did, all he could see was his own mother, a kindhearted woman who had been destroyed all because of him. And Kyo knew if he let himself get close it would happen again.

Satsuki watched as tears began to roll down "her son's" face and reached over to grab his hand to attempt to comfort him, "Are you alright?"

Kyo pulled away from the woman's grasp and immediately locked himself inside Hiro's room.

* * *

**Back at Shigure's Residence**

The arguing had finally ended though an awkward tension still lingered between them. As Momiji watched cartoons with Kisa and a brooding Hiro, the phone began to ring. When no one seemed to respond, Momiji pushed himself off the sofa and picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Mo-Haru, who's this?"

"It's Hiro's mother, I was just wondering if anything happened while Hiro was with you and the other zodiacs." Momiji could hear a worried tremor in the woan's voice and was beginning to wonder if Kyo had revealed their secret.

"Not much, why?"

"It's just that he seems to be acting a bit strange you see…" before Satsuki was finished with her sentence, "Haru" had already cut her off.

"Oh he's probably just being a sour puss because he had to wake up early this morning," Momiji lied, thinking that the strange behavior was just Kyo normal disposition.

"That's not it, if Hiro was just cranky then I wouldn't be worried, my little Hiro-Chan is always cranky. No something's definitely bothering him. He's barely said a word since I picked him up and just a few minutes ago he just started crying at the dinner table. He's locked upstairs in his room and I just don't know what to do," large sobs came from the other end as Momiji tried to find the words to comfort the woman.

"I am sorry, I'll ask around and see if anyone knows anything."

"Thank you Haru-chan, you're a good boy," Satsuki said then hung up the phone.

"Who was that, Momichi?" Kisa asked when he approached the couch.

"That was Hiro's mom, she says that Kyo-chan has locked himself in Hiro's room and is very upset," Momiji told them

"What's his problem?" Hiro snarled while not taking his eye off the television set.

"It figures you wouldn't understand," Rin stepped forward from where she had overheard their conversation with a disapproving scowl on her face.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hiro yelled as the girl began to walk away.

She seemed to be ignoring the boy's complaint until she opened the sliding door to the outside, "Let's just say not everyone's had it as good as you." Rin said before stepping into the cold air.

"Hmph, what's her problem?"

* * *

**15 Minutes Later Back at Hiro's House**

Kyo was curled up in Hiro's Mogeta sheets when he heard a faint knock at his window. At first he just thought it was just a branch from the tree outside the window, but when two minutes went by and it still persisted, Kyo got up from the bed, wiped his reddened eyes, and opened the blinds to see Rin sitting on the branch outside. He unlatched the lock and pushed up on the wooden frame, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I heard you were down, I thought maybe I could help," Rin said casually as Kyo scowled.

"I'm fine, go away!" Kyo yelled but his relative just sat there staring out you.

"Listen Kyo, I understand what you're going through…" She started but was cut off.

"Oh really, are you trapped in the body of a twelve year old brat!?!" Kyo began to turn away, not expecting a response, but he got one anyway.

"No, but I know what it's like to constantly reminded of what you can never have," something about the tremor in Rin's voice made Kyo stop and listen, "When I moved in with Kagura, I used to cry too. I saw the way her parents loved her so much and I just couldn't handle it. It just didn't seem fair, why should someone sharing the same curse as me, still be loved while my parents left me out on the streets. I know it's not exactly the same circumstances but I do understand, and I just want you to know if you want to talk I'm here," Rin told him as she wiped the tears from her eyes. When Kyo still didn't turn around, Rin prepared to descend the tree.

"You know if you want, you can come inside for awhile, it's cold out there," Kyo said and Rin smiled slightly as she entered the window.

* * *

**I'm FINALLY DONE!!!!!!!!!!! THIS TO FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have no time since I started work but I promise that I will continue this fic so if you like it so far make sure to put it in your favorites so you don't forge, I've done it a lot. Oh and I promise I'll get back to the humor next chapter. Till then R&R.**


	5. The One After Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Wow it's been awhile since I last wrote this fic, K well I've chosen two betas, Musa Rox and Whispering Lillies. I'll try them out for awhile and see who I like better. Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 5.**

Chapter 5:

The One After Chapter 4

"I'm just saying, when is Calculus ever going to come in handy in the real world anyway?" Hiro complained to Kureno and Tohru as they walked back from his new school.

"I'm not sure, truth be told, I've probably spent more time out of Sohma house the last few days then I have in my life," Kureno said with a hint of nervous laughter as he reached to open the sliding door.

"See exactly, Kureno, never used it so what's the poi…" As the door opened Hiro found himself sitting on the couch watching TV, "What the hell are you doing here!, my school's not out for another thirty minutes!"

"Yeah well if I had to watch another damn minute of Mogeto or whatever the hell you call it, I was going to kill someone," Kyo snapped in his normal way then went back to surfing through the channels.

"Hmph probably ran scared from the bullies," Hiro smirked remembering the day before and watched as Kyo's face turned red.

Kyo opened his mouth and prepared to yell back when Tohru got in the middle of them, "Please please stop fighting, if you're going to yell, yell at me. This is all my fault because I'm so selfish…"

As Tohru ranted on and on about how selfish she was and how she didn't deserve the Sohma's kindness and such, Kureno headed up the stairs, 'I wonder if the rat would change color if I dyed my hair?' When he reached the top step, a foreign sound hit his ears, the strange sound of "Ding dong". Having lived on the "inside" of the Sohma property, and always having servants to announce his guests, Kureno had once heard the noise a few times before in his life, the night before included. He walked down the stairs and waited for someone to answer the door, but by the third ring, it became apparent that the others were to busy arguing and whining about how selfish they were to notice. So Kureno decided that he would have to be the one to answer. When he opened the door, a tall boy he recognized as one of Yuki's friends was leaning against the wall.

"Hey Yun-Yun!" Kakeru yelled as he invited himself into the house.

"Um… hello…"

"I came to bring you my precious pornos I know you've been wanting," Kakeru said pulling out ten videos from his backpack as Kureno shook awkwardly, "Just make sure to return them to the video store by about… five two months ago."

'Wow, I am finding out so many things about Yuki,' Kureno thought as he noticed Rin and Kisa walking up the path and hid the videos behind a nearby lamp.

"Well I'll see you around," Kakeru told him casually as he walked away with his hands behind his head, not truly paying attention

Kureno saw he was about to collide with the girls and shouted, "Hey you never told me which store!"

Kakeru turned around as two puffs of smoke went off in front of him. Seeing this in his peripherals, the black haired boy turned around to see a horse and a boar in front of him, "Yun-Yun, does you're family normally keep farm animals on the front lawn?"

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

"Woah that was close, what the hell was that guy doing here anyway?" Rin complained to Kureno from behind a screen as she got dressed.

"He's one of Yuki's friends. He came over to give me por… I mean homework," the former rooster laughed nervously.

"Where is that rat anyway?" Rin asked, not having seen him when she trotted in.

"Oh, I'm not sure, he's probably around here somewhere," Kureno said, becoming curious himself. He quickly slipped away and snatched then videos from their hiding spot. He dashed up the stairs as quickly as he could without losing his grip on the adult material Upon once again reaching the top step, he could hear the faint sound of a television coming from a nearby room. When he awkwardly opened the door to Shigure's room, he found Yuki sitting with his back to him. On the screen was a woman in a hospital bed with bandages wrapped around her head, surrounded by two men.

"_Doctor, will Emily be alright?"_

"**Yes the brain transplant was a success, but it appears that when she was attacked by her evil identical twin Heather at your wedding, it also caused her a severe case of… AMNESIA!"**

"_Oh my God why didn't you tell me this earlier?"_

"**I was about to when I too was struck with a case of… AMNESIA!"**

As the Man gasped, another man ran into the room, "Wait that's not really Emily, that's her identical half twin sister Carlotta, jealous that you chose Emily over her."

"_Half father why didn't you tell me before I married her?"_

"I was going to but on my way to you're wedding I was hit by a truck and fell into a five month long coma, and when I woke up I had… AMNESIA!"

"Oh my god," Kureno said in shock as Yuki turned around in surprise.

"Kureno I can explain…"

"This is the third time he married the wrong girl, even if he only remembers two because of his… AMNESIA!" Kureno exclaimed as he became engrossed in the big screen TV.

"I was just watching this because there was nothing else on and I don't really know how to write," Yuki said as his face turned red.

"Don't worry about it, I watch them to. Akito doesn't let me go out to much so I have to keep myself entertained," Kureno told him with sigh then remembered the pornography he was currently carrying in his arms, "Oh, I almost forgot, here's your porn."

The former rooster expected his face to turn even redder or at least to be surprised or disgusted, but instead all he received a cold stare from his relative, "You met Kakeru didn't you?"

* * *

**5 Minutes Later Downstairs**

Rin heard the front door shut as she came out from behind the screen, "Hey where'd Kureno go?" she asked breaking Kyo and Hiro from their argument and temporarily stopping Tohru's ranting.

"How the hell should I know?" Kyo grumbled and turned back towards the TV, showing a brief smile to the girl as a reward for what she had done for him the night before.

"I think I saw him leave a few seconds ago, he looked like he was hiding something, but maybe I'm wrong," Kisa said meekly in a tiny voice that was unfamiliar to Kagura' vocal chords.

"Kureno must be upset because of what I did to him. He must be mad at me too because of my selfishness," Tohru began to cry unreasonably.

"Don't be sad Onee-chan, I got you a present from Kagura's college. It was really expensive but, the girl who sold it to me said it would make you happy," the former tiger told her then pulled out a bag of "oregano" from her bag. Upon sight Tohru jumped and began to laugh nervously at the gift.

"I'll be taking that," Haru, who appeared out of nowhere with Momiji, told her emotionlessly, grapping the bag out of the once younger girl's hand, then running frantically up the stairs.

"Hey wait for me," Momiji complained then raced after him, catching up quickly with his new longer legs.

"I'd better make sure those idiots don't go kill themselves," Kyo said nonchalantly then boosted himself off the couch and followed them.

"Boys," Rin commented insultingly then walked calmly out of the room, dashing up the stairs as soon as she was out of eyeshot.

Tohru could only laugh nervously as Hiro and Kisa stared at one another, "Hiro-chan why are teenagers so strange?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Kureno looked around cautiously as he exited the adult video store, frightened that someone might see. He sighed in relief to see that no one he recognized or whom was Yuki's age and might recognize him was around and briskly walked to the end of the street. It wasn't until he reached that point that he realized that he had come from the other direction and had no idea of how to return to Shigure's home.

Having been in a rush to leave the house, Kureno forgot to bring a cell phone to ask for directions and didn't want to walk back through the Japanese porn district, the man/boy decided to walk around for awhile and see if he recognized anything.

He wandered around aimlessly for twenty minutes, before coming to a building that seemed familiar. It took Kureno a minute before he realized it was the food store where he had first met Arisa. He walked inside, half expecting the blond to be standing at the counter laughing at some other poor fool who had dropped his groceries. To his disappointment however, an old man was standing in her place, waiting for his laxatives to kick in.

"Hello young man, may I help you?" the elderly man asked smiling at his customer.

"I was just wondering… if Arisa Utoni is working anytime soon." Kureno responded cautiously, not wanting to seem too eager.

"No I'm sorry young fella, she gave in her two weeks notice three weeks ago," the man smiled then sighed realizing the boy was not a customer but a 'horny teenager'.

"Well thank you anyway sir, I have to go now," he told he man, not having much experience saying goodbye to strangers.

"Me too, have a nice day."

As Kureno walked out of the sore, he collided into an unseen force and fell to the ground. "Hey idiot, why don't you're watch where you're goi… oh Yuki it's you."

"Oh Aris…Uo-chan, what are you doing here?" Kureno blushed as he scratched the back of his head in the normal anime embarrassment style.

"I was coming to pick up my last pay check, wait, what are you doing here?" the blond asked "Yuki" accusingly a she stared straight into his violet eyes.

"Well... I was… um… well you see I was doing this thing and I uh... kinda got lost andI saw this place and I, I, I remember … Tohru telling me you worked here s o I stopped in to ask directions and um… yeah," he stumbled to explain in his own rushed way in but was met with the strangest look of bewilderment.

"You sure are acting strange lately Yuki, you alright?" she asked referring to his lack of his usual collected attitude.

"Oh… uh yeah I'm fine… well I'd better get going?" Kureno told her as he go up and quickly began walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey wait, don't you still need directions?" she asked and grabbed the boy's hand.

"Oh yeah, uum so do you know how to get back to Shigure-san's house from here?"

"Uh now that I think about it, Tohru's always led the way. Oh well let's just walk around for awhile, we're bound to run into something familiar," she told him and he and he began to laugh.

"But what about your paycheck?"

"Eh it's four thirty, Mr. Ugasaki going to be in the bathroom for another hour," she shrugged as Kureno winced because of the disturbing image now plaguing his mind.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"Wow I didn't think it would take this long get back to your house Yuki, or that we'd be attacked by that gang of senior citizens," Uo-chan laughed as they approached the house, worn down from their epic battle.

"I know, who would have thought there used to be so many ninjas," Kureno joined in. As she laughed, Kureno's heart melted the same way it id the first time he met her, "Have I ever told you how much I enjoyed your performance in Cinderella?"

"Oh God, that was so embarrassing," she broke out hysterically as 'Yuki' continued to grin.

"I thought it was cute, but I was wondering, who were you talking about when you were yelling in the middle of it?"

"Oh… I wasn't talking about anyone in particular, I….uh… just really in character, yeah that's it." Arisa lied with an uncontrollable, and slightly out of character, blush on her face. She could tell the boy wasn't convinced and figured she knew him long enough, she'd might as well tell him, "Alright there was just this guy I met awhile ago at the store where I used to work…"as the teenaged girl continued on wit the story, Kureno couldn't help smiling just knowing for sure that she thought about him too, "But the thing is I'm not even sure if he's even interested, I never saw him again and I mean even if I did I doubt he'd even remember me."

"Who could ever forget a girl like you?" Kureno smiled warmly, moving in closer to the girl whose face had just turned an even brighter shade of red.

"I'd better get going, my parents are going to flip out if I'm no home soon, seeya around Yuki-kun," the blond stood up, inadvertently dodging the 'teenager's' attempt at a kiss, having just realized the time to Kureno's disappointment.

"Would you like me to escort you home incase that woman with the prosthetic hip's still looking for you?" he said hopefully, wishing for another chance at a perfect moment with the girl.

"Nah, I think I'll be alright, I'll just clear of the bingo district. Good night."

"Good night," Kureno sat on the porch of Shigure's home until the girl was no longer in sight and begrudgingly dragged himself to the door. When he walked in Kisa and Hiro were on the couch with a twitchy Tohru watching some show on TV and something that sounded like very bad sing was coming from the upstairs, "What are they doing up there?"

"Sound's like 'Space Cowboy'," Hiro replied, leaving his relative with more questions then answers.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I was doing a play and it took up all my free time for 3 MONTHS! It really sucked. But luckily I went on a weekend field trip this weekend and on the 8 hour drive there and then back I wrote 2/3, which also had to do with the fact that I just got over my writer's block as you can see this chapter has no plot except at the end, originally it was going to but I forgot what it was because of my… AMNESIA! Thanks to Whispering Lillies and Musa Rox and everyone remember to review.**


End file.
